Sakura stories
by genuvalgum
Summary: I own nothing. Getting some writing practice. The story is about Sakura and her interactions with other people in the village during the time lapse. It is not in chronological order. It may even deviate in the future from Sakura to other less represented characters like Ino and the original Ino-Shika-Cho. Sometimes the focus may shift to Tsunade being in charge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This may be my first disclaimer. I am poor. I own nothing. Therefore I don't own the characters that inspired this bit of fiction. Please don't sue me, as there is no blood in this stone.

"Bring the chakra out as a thin film over the front of your fist, and remember to send it along the sides of your wrist to minimize the recoil from shattering your bones," Tsunade intoned on the disciplines of the chakra-enforced martial arts. "You need the speed to be second nature, quick jab and release the chakra over a small area. It will have the greatest impact."

"Shishou like this?" Sakura asked while bringing a thick field of chakra to her hand practicing the feel of the technique. "Try it out" Tsunade smirked, "look there is a boulder over there. Crack it." It kind of reminded her of Kakashi's head. His stupid head that was three hours late for their meeting. His stupid spiky haired face that sprung Gai-sensei on her when she was trying to come off an emergency abdominal exploration for a stupid civilian boy that went joy riding into a vegetable cart. Stupid stand, stupid sensei, stupid sensei's hair, stupid no sleep and going into 34 hours of being unbelievably awake to crack boulders.

"SHANARO!" C _rack_ it snapped clean, it definitely broke. "And that is why you remember to fortify your wrist when using the chakra release method," Tsunade hummed hand glowing green as her student tried to stifle her scream into her pursed lips. Hands were not supposed to look like that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ Still poor. Still, own nothing. Still not my character's but my little skit. Hope you enjoy.

 _Crap._ It was the first thought Sakura had when she entered the Lady Hokage's office this morning. Unfinished paperwork piling up towards the ceiling, the red outbox emptied and hungry, with no Blonde powerhouse in sight.

 _It's mid-morning, she has a budget meeting and rounds and paperwork. There isn't time to slack off not if she wants to make it to the hospital to antagonize Gou-san about his minions. Shizune-san is usually here to handle Tsunade-sama._

Heavy-set feet echo down the hall and a familiar voice carries to Sakura's ears, "Ah, Hikaru-kun, Shizune isn't here today?" Chōza's spent so much time at Ino's house that she is familiar with the original three-man team's dulcet tones. "Shizune was called to Anbu headquarters for a poison session, Shinobi-san," the nervous attendee replied. "No need for that it's just us, anyways we came early for the Shinobi Council meeting."

 _Fuck._ _ **Fuck. She left us here to die. All the heads of Kohonas' Clans are coming and she is getting wasted. Run short-stuff, they catch you here and it's over. They will feed you to her, and there is no time to get Shizune-san to bully Shishou into being an almost kind person.**_ _Shut up Inner-Sakura, I know._ **_No, you don't Outer. Otherwise, you would get the hell out of this office: RUN!_**

Quickly spinning on her heels, she heads for Kakashi's window prepared to make a graceful retreat. It's not cowardly it's a strategic retreat; live to see another day, catch up on some pending reading, get ahead of the laundry day to wear clean clothing. Containment and lock seals deactivated with a quick disruption of chakra, that was way too easy. _Must speak with ANBU guard … just not now._ A quick jimmy and the pane squeaks out before sliding up. Freedom. _Plunk._ Ugh. Now she really did have a sign on her brow that screamed look-at-me in bright crimson. **_That is so going to clash with our hair and eyes Outer._** _Not helping._

"Pinky-chan didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Shikaku's warm eyes laughing at her pathetic escape attempt with one long shadow tethering between the two of them in the quickly filling office that still didn't have the Blonde Lady Devil that was her teacher.

"Shika, be nice Sakura-chan didn't mean to run away. She was probably going to get Tsunade-sama for the meeting right away. After all, our Sakura-chan is such a hard worker." Inochi's cruel piercing blue eyes meet the evergreen wide-eyed student with such analytical sadism it was hard not remember that he was a Captain of the Torture and Interrogation team. _This was payback for when Ino and I braided his hair with the flowers from class. So many times._ _ **Dammit, Ino-pig!.**_

Chōza's belly laugh was the backdrop to her sentencing. It was official she was the one who was going to have to fish out her Shishou from whichever cool dark hole she found to sleep her drunken shenanigans off and Shizune was not going to be able to rescue her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Good evening. I like talking about the relationship between Teacher and student. If you like this chapter please leave word as it makes my day. Also, I like constructive criticism and fishing for compliments. I don't own Naruto. I own socks. They still aren't as good as Naruto. Enjoy._

Boom. Splinters decorated the air as her fist embedded in the tree next to the head of her new apprentice. "Is this your resolve?" Tsunade demanded answers. "Even with the current standards at the academy, you should be able to muster up a decent punch with some strength behind it."

Ashamed the pinkette was silenced after her pitiful attempt at sparing with the Legendary Warrior.

"Why haven't you been maintaining your basic conditioning? I know you train regularly, you should be at a much higher level now." Tsunade's Inquisition was only beginning and Sakura had no answers left.

Even Naruto with no form and the title of Dead-last was a better at brawling, that Sasuke was a prodigy in taijutsu so it wasn't her team training. Even amongst the other rookie teams were decent even that Hinata the weaker Hyuuga, and Tenten. Though the last one was questionable as she was training under the first Beautiful Green Beast and was a distance fighter.

Sakura struggled with her shame, "I wasn't taking my training as seriously as I should have been. It was my inexperience that put my team in danger and continued making me the weak link of Team 7."

Blue and green clashed and Tsunade breathed remembering she too had been stupid and thirteen "You fought with Ino-san in the semi-finals and you went after Gaara-san with the other members of the rookie teams. You are many things Haruno but you are my apprentice and you are not weak."

"For the next month, you will train for an hour in the mornings on physical conditioning: alternative days of running five laps around the village, and weight training with a focus alternating between both upper and lower body. You will maintain core strength and flexibility along with increasing your overall conditioning for endurance. You will not slack, you are my apprentice and you will be representing me." The blonde Sannin smirked and added with poorly disguised glee "Consider this an incentive you will be sparring in a month against Rock Lee of Team Gai. If you fail to bring the match to a draw you will be immediately training with Team Gai for the next three months in the border station they will be on a rotating guard duty. Do you understand apprentice?"

The blonde relished in the young woman's horror-struck expression; ah, this was why Sarutobi-sensei used to love dropping her team off in the middle of the Forest of Death as _training_. She shrugged. It was good character building her apprentice would learn or get closer to her goal than she was now. "You can start now," the Hokage called out as she left the training field, after all, she had another young blonde to beat some sense into about the importance of training. And Sensei's kid was going to have to explain how he could allow such slacking into his troop, maybe she would drop some Tora missions into his plate or maybe send Team 8 on a long-term mission. Either way, it would make the lesson stick: none of the kunoichi would be weaker for lack of training. And just maybe she would get a basic medic on every team to keep bringing those leaf nin home and the council can shove it in the crap-pile that was authorizing the type of toilet paper in the public buildings. Waste of paper.


End file.
